Currently, a patient that needs physical therapy for her hand needs to go to a professional office, such as a doctor's office or a physical therapist's office, to receive treatment. This can be a significant undertaking for a patient that needs to travel a long distance, take time away from work, and/or secure childcare so that she can attend a physical therapy appointment at a professional office. This undertaking is compounded by the number of sessions the patient needs to attend, which can often repeat over multiple weeks or months.
In addition, patients are often frustrated because many of the exercises that they perform with a professional physical therapist could be done at home at a more convenient time and without unnecessary travel. Indeed, some exercises only require the use of common household objects such as rubber bands or clothespins. What is needed is a kit that contains therapeutic objects for home-based physical therapy of the hand.